


Mi Vida

by Johanna_002



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_002/pseuds/Johanna_002
Summary: "Her whole heart, her whole life, wrapped in the embrace of her arms." Red/Gloria. Femslash Warning.





	Mi Vida

"God," Gloria whispered tiredly into the dark living room. Locking the door behind her, she leaned against it heavily, her eyes falling closed as the stress of the day threatened to drown her.

She tossed her keys and purse carelessly onto the end table, dragging her hand up and over her face. Rubbing tiredly at the back of her neck, she toed out of her shoes and kicked them to the side. She knew Red would bitch about it come morning, but she hardly had the strength to stand, let alone care. For nearly a year she'd been working the graveyard shift, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it. Time and age were getting the best of her. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and her body wasn't as withstanding as it once was.

Though that notion hardly seemed true for Red, who was in her…mid… early... sixty-something?

Gloria was too tried to count… No matter. The woman still managed to circle laps around her.

Her remedy of misery and vodka, Gloria thought with a smile.

Padding quietly into the kitchen, and flicking on the light, she wasn't surprised to find her tiny, gray kitten, Bella, looking at her guiltily from her perched position on the countertop.

"Oh," Gloria whispered, a smile on her lips. "You're lucky it's only me. If the mad Russian saw you, she'd be upset, and I'd never hear the end of it." Gloria scooped up the kitten in one arm and kissed the top of her wet nose. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked her furry friend, "were you waiting up for me?" She opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, and couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her lips as she spotted the leftover plate that had been saved for her on the top shelf.

"You may think she's a little much," she cooed to the cat, "always barking at you to get off her furniture. But, you must admit, she's pretty sweet." Closing the door, Gloria made a mental note to thank Red in the morning. It was always worth it to let her know how appreciated her efforts had been.

Retreating into her bedroom, Gloria resisted the urge to check in on her sons. It was with great difficulty that she was learning how to once again cope with their absence. Her oldest, Julio, was stationed in Okinawa, Japan, serving with the Marines. While Benny, her youngest, was in San Diego, California, striving to follow in his brother's footsteps. As she passed their rooms. Gloria hugged the cat closer to her chest and gulped down another large drink of water. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her son's chosen career path. On one hand, she was incredibly proud of them both, but on the other, she knew she'd never get a decent night's rest again.

Reaching her bedroom door, the bottle of water nearly empty, she was careful to keep her noise level to a minimum as she made her way into the room she shared Red. Quietly setting her bottled water down on the dresser, Gloria reached into her back pocket for her phone and used the light to illuminate her path. She sighed softly as she shined the light toward the bed, disappointed, but not at all surprised to find both Red and Nicky fast asleep.

She had completely forgotten that the young woman was coming to visit them. She'd been in such a rush to get to work on time, that she hadn't even had the opportunity to properly greet Nicky when she had arrived. Stuffing the phone back into her pocket, she approached the bed and set her feline down on the soft comforter.

"Stay here," she whispered to the cat. "I don't want to chase you, and it looks like it'll just be the two of us tonight." She scratched behind the cat's ear enticingly, hoping to somehow sway her into submission. "Good girl, Bella," she cooed.

Moving back over the dresser, Gloria quickly pulled out a change of clothes. She could barely see what she was grabbing, but this late at night it hardly made a difference. She doubted she'd even have the energy to dress herself. Disappearing into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her before flicking on the light. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb her sleeping beauties.

Undressing down to her bra and panties, she tossed her work clothes into the laundry basket behind her. Catching sight of her reflection, of the purple, crescent shapes adorned to her, she gasped. Moving closer, she inspected the skin of her neck and collarbone.

"Damn it, Red," she laughed. She traced the discolored outlines of her love bites and her skin flushed as she recalled the passionate lovemaking they had engaged in that morning. At the time, she hadn't noticed, or complained, at how savagely Red had tried to devour her.

And I'm not complaining now, she thought.

She loved how wanted she was.

Looking to the door she almost had the desire to wake her… but she knew that would be selfish. She reasoned the time and figured it was best to just let her sleep… Save her strength.

She quickly finished undressing and stepped into the shower. She decided to forgo her typical routine, choosing instead to simply lather her hair in shampoo. The pressure of the water, as it beat down on her back, worked wonders to ease the painful knots that had found homage in her muscles.

As the temperature of the water began to cool, she quickly shut the faucet off and pulled a towel from the wrack. She secured her body in its fluffy warmth and yawned loudly.

Checking the time on her phone, 3:58am, she sighed. She was exhausted.

Drying herself off, she dressed as quickly as she could. She pulled on a pair of long, purple pajama pants and a black sports bra. It was the most effort she was putting into anything.

Opening the bathroom door, she stopped short of exiting as she caught sight of Red's sleeping form. Her brows furrowing unhappily in her sleep as her subconscious tried to register the light that was suddenly present. Gloria couldn't help but watch for a time, completely taken with her.

If someone had told her younger self she would have been settled into a routine of happy-life-happy-wife with a woman… a woman she had met in prison… Gloria would have laughed in their face.

She would have never thought this could be her. This was not like anything she could have ever imagined, but God, she'd be lying if she said she didn't absolutely love it—their life together.

Red was her equal in every sense of the word. They balanced and complimented the other in a way she had never experienced before with any of her past partners. Red was the most traditionally-untraditional person she'd ever encountered. They weren't the most logical couple, and their dynamic to most wasn't the most clear-cut thing to have ever happened, but in some weird way, it worked.

"Why?" Red whispered in response to the light, breaking through Gloria's musings.

Gloria chuckled softly, smiling guiltily as blue eyes opened and glared at her.

Red sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand over her face in a futile attempt to shield her eyes. As her pupils adjusted, however, a small smile played suddenly across her lips as the figure before her become clearer.

"Gloria," she cooed happily. "You're home," her words were laced in happiness and she reached her hand out, beckoning Gloria to her side.

This intrusion into her slumber was most definitely worth it.

"You're home," she whispered again.

Gloria flicked the light off and padded toward her. She kneeled on her knees so that the two of them could be eye level, and with a gentleness to her movements, she tucked a loose strand of hair back behind Red's ear.

"I'm home," she confirmed.

"What time is it?" Red asked sleepily, her hand moving to clasp onto Gloria's where it rested against her neck.

"4:00," Gloria whispered. She leaned forward and pecked her lips, grinning at the small noise of contentment that reached her ears

Red shifted on the bed, and patted the incredibly small space next to her, "lay down."

Gloria shook her head, knowing full well the three of them would not fit comfortably. "It's okay," she kissed her lips once more, "go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Red asked. Her bottom lip pouted out in protest, and she tugged on her hand greedily. "I want you with me."

"I want to be with you too," Gloria laughed. "But I'm not going to wake Nicky up," she brought Red's hand up to her mouth and lovingly kissed the inside of her wrist. "I'll sleep in her old room."

"I think her stuff is all over the bed, not sure if she ever put it away." Red said gently. "Just sleep here."

"If her room is dirty I'll sleep on the couch," Gloria consoled.

Red groaned, slowly realizing she wasn't going to get her way. "Sleep in one of the boy's room," she whispered, "if you sleep on the couch you'll do nothing but complain about it for a week."

Gloria smiled, and folded her arms so that she could lay her head down next to Red's on the mattress. "I can't sleep in their room. I haven't been in there since they left."

Red lovingly ran her fingers through the damp tresses of her hair. She dropped her hand lower to play with the strap of her sports bra, and gently teased the skin of her shoulder with her nails as she sought underneath the material. "You miss your babies?" she asked, rubbing her hand along her clavicle. She smiled at the small nod Gloria gave her in answer. "Julio called me today," she said softly, "he told me he was going to send you some Japanese candy. Act surprised when it comes in, okay? I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Mm," Gloria hummed, her amusement evident.

Red was the absolute worst at keeping secrets, and she quite honestly believed the woman wouldn't be able to resist the urge to talk if her life depended on it.

"I'm so tired," she yawned. Sighing heavily, she turned to look at the clock and whimpered as the time read back 4:10am.

"Well go to bed," Red whispered. "Hmm, I'll even come with you," she pushed herself up, resting her weight against her forearm.

"Stay with Nicky," Gloria insisted, pushing her back down by the shoulder. "I don't want her to be mad at me in the morning."

"She won't be mad."

"Yes, she will."

"Gloria…"

"You've met her," Gloria laughed, shaking her head in protest. "She doesn't exactly like to share. I'll be fine, Mi vida. Go back to sleep." She moved her hand underneath the redhead's chin and tipped it up just enough so that she could kiss her, silencing the protest she knew was coming. "Night," she whispered against her mouth.

Red smiled at her softly, the term endearment warming her. Her heart soared to unimaginable heights every time she heard it. "Goodnight."

Rising to her feet, Gloria made her way back around the bed and collected the small mammal into her arms. She cradled Bella to her chest, in the same manner she had done her sons when they were babies, and she rubbed her nose against her wet black one lovingly.

"Is that why you don't want me to come with you?" Red asked teasingly, "You want to sleep with your mistress."

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides, I'm sure she feels like you're the mistress," Gloria whispered. She kissed the top of her kitten's head. "Mi chiquita," she whispered, scratching the cat behind her ears. She grinned girlishly at the way the tiny creature curled into the warmth of her chest. "My little baby." She could hear Red laughing from behind her, and she shot her a playful glare before pulling the door closed.

Entering Nicky's old room, she flipped on the switch and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Aye, que mierda," she grumbled, "what the fuck, Nicky?"

The girl's luggage was carelessly strewn around the room, a large, blue suitcase on the bed and another three on the floor. Looking down at the kitten in her arms, she shook her head. "I think our girl is home for longer than just a weekend stay."

Setting Bella down on the bed, Gloria stuffed the mountain of clothes and shoes back into the suitcase and threw it carelessly to the ground. She would never understand why the girl spent so much money on clothes. It wasn't as if she ever went anywhere, and from the looks of it she didn't seem to own anything that wasn't black or blue.

"Whatever," she scoffed, "her mother can deal with that in the morning." Climbing onto the full-size mattress, she settled herself beneath the comforter, the blanket warm and heavy. Feeling the fury end of Bella's tail as it ghosted over her arm, Gloria began to run her fingers through her coat. "Maybe I won't freeze tonight sleeping with you," she yawned. "Red always steals the blankets."

Thinking about her love brought a smile to her lips and she gently touched the column of her neck. Sweeping her thumb over the raised swell of skin, she hummed and shifted beneath the blankets.

Red

The thought of her alone was enough to kick Gloria's lower half into gear. A subtle throbbing panged her legs and she clenched her thighs together tightly.

Jesus

Red wasn't even in the same room as her, and thoughts of her alone were enough to melt Gloria into a helpless puddle of mush.

She rolled onto her back a heavy sigh passed slowly from between her lips. Whatever peaceful night of sleep she had been hoping for, now seemed like nothing more than a delirious illusion.

…

Tossing onto her back, Red inhaled a large breath before slowly exhaling it. She'd been in a state of restlessness since Gloria had walked out of their room. She had gotten so accustomed to sleeping beside her, it felt almost foreign to not fall asleep in her embrace.

Gloria

The warmth of Nicky's leg against her own, jolted her from her thoughts. She could feel the stubble of her leg hair and drew her leg up a little higher. The coarse body hair ticked the sole of her foot she couldn't help but chuckle into the darkness

"Ah, Nicky," she whispered, "when was the last time you shaved, honey?"

Undisturbed, Nicky continued to sleep on, lost to her peaceful dream world. She was flat on her stomach, arms and legs spread wide like a starfish.

An incredibly cute starfish, Red thought with a smile as she gently combed her hand through her hair. She watched her sleep for a moment longer before turning back onto her side. She drew her legs up, tucking them behind her as she glanced at the clock, 4:45am. The bright red numbers glared at her unforgivingly.

She rubbed her hand over the small space next to her, a loving smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she buried her face into Gloria's pillow. She didn't usually make it a habit of sleeping on the left side of the bed—Gloria side—but on nights when she worked late, Red couldn't help herself.

She had an unquenchable need to always be close to her.

The pillow smelt of her shampoo, and though she would always favor Nicky's strawberry scent, she had to admit that Gloria's Juicy Green Apple shampoo was a close second. She groaned into the pillow, balling the sheets tightly in the palm of her hands. She whimpered Gloria's name softly, and slowly exhaled a deep breath.

Gloria was right… she was a drama queen.

But she wasn't going to apologize for it—for any of it. Not for her dramatics and not for missing her.

Especially not for missing her.

Sitting up, she propped herself up on her elbows and gazed down at Nicky's sleeping figure. A mental battle waged in her mind—stay or go.

She looked toward the door longingly, her heart drumming wildly in her chest. The choice was obvious.

Gloria.

Knowing the girl would sleep just the same without her, Red kicked the blanket off of her and touched both of her bare feet to the plush carpet below. The chill of the night ghosted over her arms and she shivered in response, her nipples pebbling against the thin, cotton t-shirt she wore. Arms crossed over her chest, she padded out of the bedroom.

Approaching Nicky's room, she was unsurprised to find the door ajar. Making her way inside, she blindly stumbled into the bedroom, grunting under her breath as she stepped on littered hangers and shoes.

"Damn it, Nicky," she cursed under her breath. "You're home one night and already making a mess."

Catching movement under the covers, all thoughts of her disorganized cub flew suddenly out the window. Approaching the bed carefully, she was disappointed to see her beloved fast asleep. A small part of her had selfishly been hoping that Gloria would be unable to sleep without her.

She pulled the blankets down and crawled into the bed beside her. She was careful not to disturb her too much. She could only imagine how tired Gloria was. She'd been working so hard the last few months, and even harder the last few weeks.

Red watched her for a time. The moonlight that beamed in from the window was just bright enough to illuminate her features. She had never thought Gloria too look more beautiful in all the time that she had known her.

Gently, she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She laughed softly as Gloria hummed in her sleep, unconsciously moving closer to her—desiring more of her touch. Red allowed her hand to trace down the shell of her ear, lightly fingering over the diamond earrings she had gifted to her for their last anniversary.

"So beautiful," Red whispered. She smiled as Gloria shivered in her sleep, her subconscious seeming to recognize her voice. "I love you… so much."

Draping her arm around her waist protectively, Red pulled her close. She wouldn't apologize for being in love with her, or for wanting to be as close to her as she could get. She hardly doubted Gloria would mind, and she knew Nicky wouldn't be surprised to find her gone.

Since their reunion nearly five years ago, she and Gloria had never truly spent a night apart.

Not when they argued.

Red buried her face in the crook of Gloria's neck and pushed her leg between the both of her warm, toned thighs. She moaned at the damp heat she felt radiating hotly from her core. Gloria mumbled something incoherently in her sleep, innocently gyrating her hips into the sweet pressure pushing into her.

"What are you dreaming about?" Red asked with a smile, Gloria's hips rocking against her once more. "Whatever it is I hope it's about me."

Red allowed her hand to ascended up her back, her nails gently teasing along her spine as she traced meaningless patterns and shapes on her skin. To say she was obsessed with Gloria's body would be an understatement.

She had always thought she felt like liquid velvet.

Punctuating her own thought, her hand chose that very moment to slip around to Gloria's front. With a mind of their own, her fingers slipped underneath the band of Gloria's sports bra. The restriction the band made against her hand didn't allow for much movement, but Red took the opportunity to graze the underside of Gloria's breast. Her thumb moved a little higher to circle her nipple, and as it pebbled underneath her ministrations, she resisted no urge in placing a delicate kiss to the knot in her jaw.

She briefly wondered what it would be like to love Gloria's body in such a relaxed state. They had done it a few times before—awaken the other from slumber with only one thought in mind.

But when the momentum picked up between them, their union was anything but relaxed.

A throaty chuckle vibrated in the back of her throat as she felt Gloria hips roll against her.

The feelings and thoughts this woman provoked in her… the need and want she could flare up within her.

She was so intoxicating. So enchanting.

Red wondered if she knew that about herself. She made a mental note to tell her in the morning—to tell her every day for the rest of their lives.

Her body began to grow heavy with exhaustion, and she regretfully pulled her hand from underneath Gloria's sports bra.

Tonight, she would be content with simply holding her.

Burying her face in her neck, she inhaled the sweet, lingering scent from her shampoo. "Goodnight, lyubov moya," she whispered, kissing the beating pulse in her neck.

Her fingers descended her spine, dipping into the waistband just enough to tease the sensitive spot of her lower back. She growled painfully as a low, deep moan slipped innocently from Gloria's lips.

If she didn't know any better, she would think she was being played. It took every ounce of self-control that she had to keep from flipping her over onto her back, and having her way with her.

There's always tomorrow, she told herself.

...

The sun streaming in brightly through the curtains, and a gentle tugging on her earlobe… it was the most wonderful way to wake up.

Gloria stirred slowly, a lazy smile playing across her lips at the open-mouthed kisses she felt being adorned to her neck. She arched into the affection readily, moaning as she did so.

"Hmm," she heard Red's voice tease against her ear. "Wake up..." the plea was punctuated by a gentle rolling of hips against her waist.

Her brown eyes fluttering open, Gloria met porcelain blue. She smiled sleepily at the dream of a woman straddling her. Tousled hair framed her beloved's face and she felt the ends of her red strands tickle the skin of her shoulders. Gloria's hands found their way to Red's thighs where they surrounded her, and she squeezed lightly, relishing in the way Red's muscles jumped into her touch.

"Good-morning," Gloria mumbled sleepily. She felt Red's slim fingers dance playfully along her torso and she giggled happily.

She loved this.

She loved her.

Tucking a strand of hair back behind Red's ear, Gloria took her time in admiring every inch of her. She thought Red looked her best like this—no makeup, in her pajamas, hair messy and wild.

She cupped her hand around the back of her neck, and allowed her fingers to tangle with the hair at the nape of her neck. Slowly, she drew her down, moaning as the pillows of her breast met hers. Her free hand slid from her thigh to wrap around her waist, and she smirked as Red's breathing caught in her throat. She watched as her tongue darted out to slowly lick her lips and she subconsciously tightened her hand in her hair.

Red groaned, the fire in Gloria's eyes doing the most delicious things to her insides. She undulated her hips once more, desperately needing to release the pressure within her. She'd been very patient as far as she was concerned. Her blue eyes darkened as she watched Gloria's eyes zone in on her lips.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked huskily, when the younger woman made no move, "or are we just going to stare at one another all morning?" She traced Gloria's full, pink lips with her thumb.

The contrast of her nail polish against Gloria's mouth was indescribably yummy. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss Gloria while she wore lipstick. She hardly wore much makeup, but the thought of smearing her lipstick and messing up her hair—it was a fantasy she wanted to give life to.

Her eyes traced over her. Reclined against the pillows, pinned beneath her—Gloria looked more beautiful than she had bathed in the glow of the moon. Her brow arched, and a small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as the purple markings on Gloria's chest glared back up at her.

Mine.

Quirking an eyebrow up at her, Gloria chuckled. She watched as confusion flashed in Red's eyes as she lifted her chin.

"Yours?" Gloria questioned her.

Red blinked in response, and a pink hue flamed her skin as she realized she had spoken aloud. A raised contusion grazed the pads of her fingertips and she diverted her attention back to the swell of Gloria's breast. She watched in fascination as her thumb moved back and forth over the purple markings.

The memory of their previous morning replayed before her and she nodded. Her eyes flicked up to meet Gloria's warm, chocolate orbs and she nodded her head slowly.

"Mine," she declared proudly—confidently.

Gloria was hers.

A sexually, charged growl sounded off in the back of Gloria's throat. The hunger that was being reflected at her was all the encouragement—validation—that she needed. She pulled Red to her hungrily, kissing her roughly.

The hand that she had situated on Red's hip, slowly slid under her shirt, and she moaned as she drew her nails slowly down the warmth of her back. She used her hold in Red's hair to guide her in the kiss, another moan escaping her as Red's lips parted in compliance with her demand.

At the first taste of Red's tongue, Gloria couldn't help but give into her completely. Surrendering to her into the most intimate of ways.

She wanted her. In any way that she could have her, she wanted her. All of her.

Her stomach bare beneath her, Gloria could feel the heat radiating from her arousal, and it was all she could do to keep from flipping Red onto her back. She could feel her smiling against her lips, the delicious vixen that she was, and she too laughed in the back of her throat.

She was hers.

Gloria broke the kiss slowly, nipping teasingly at Red's lower lip. She could very easily drown in this woman.

"I love you," she whispered.

Red nodded her head, a large smile pulling across her lips. Her voice was husky, and her accent was thick, the passion of their union nearly disorienting her. "I love you too." She brushed her lips against hers once more. "So, so much."

Gloria felt her thighs squeeze around her waist tightly and she hummed as Red's fingers raked through her hair. She allowed herself to be pulled into another kiss, willingly submitting herself to Red's pace. What she wouldn't give to always have this—to be this way with her forever. She felt Red adjust on her form and she gasped out of the kiss, the hypersensitive parts of her body flaming to life.

Moving down the length of her, Red adjusted her legs so that one was trapped between the both of Gloria's thighs. Gyrating her hips, they both moaned simultaneously, the friction teasing them deliciously.

Breaking from the kiss, Red began to kiss and lick down the column of Gloria's neck. She laved her tongue over her pulse point, Gloria's heart beat drumming against her lips. Catching the spot just right, a hiss of pleasure slipped suddenly from Gloria's esophagus.

Red laughed, her amusement vibrating through her. She loved the little sounds that Gloria so freely vocalized—moans and gasp reserved solely for her.

"God," Gloria whispered, eyes falling closed as she felt Red's tongue trail down her chest. She arched her back, the moment swallowing her whole.

Inch by inch, Red drew down the material of her sports bra. "What are you calling to him for?" she asked huskily, tongue darting out to coat her bottom lip as Gloria's breasts were revealed to her. She lowered her head to candidly bite at the top of her cleavage and gently sucked the bronze skin into her mouth. Soothingly, she ran her tongue over the tender area, whispering, "I'm the one who's doing all the work."

"I love when you do that," Gloria purred. She blissfully enjoyed the wonderful attention being paid to her.

She trailed her hands down the sides of Red's thighs, before smoothing her palms back up. Reaching the bottom of Red's pajama shorts, she toyed with the ends innocently, taking her sweet time before allowing herself to the privilege of being able to slip underneath the fabric. Raking her nails gently against her skin, she swept her thumbs in back and forth motions against the junction of her thighs.

No panties? Gloria couldn't help but chuckle as she ran her hand over the bare skin of Red's hip once more.

The sweet sound of her amusement was cut short by a long and low moan as she felt Red's mouth close over her nipple. As she arched into her mouth, Gloria simultaneously trailed her fingers a little lower.

"Someone decided to make this easy for me," Gloria mused proudly. Her hand dipped between Red's legs, and she eagerly stoked her fingers through her silken heat.

"Don't I always?" Red chuckled. She lifted herself up onto her knees, encouraging Gloria to take her fill of her. They both needed this.

She needed her.

She needed Gloria to know how much she desired her.

Red moved her mouth back to Gloria's, lightly ghosting her lips over hers—playing her into a passionate kiss. She growled in the back of her throat as she felt Gloria's fingers pick up speed, her thumb brushing over her clit again and again.

"I love when you get like this," Gloria whispered against her lips, "so responsive… so ready." She slowed her movements against her center, her groan of restraint harmonizing with Red's whimper of want. Gloria wanted to be content with loving her slowly. She wanted to enjoy the moment as it happened, desiring nothing more than the freedom to bask in the beauty of their intimacy.

Gloria's digits completely coated in her arousal, Red effortlessly moved against her. The friction was beautifully simple. The pressure of her fingers combined the warmth of her own arousal, it was almost too much. Red couldn't help but drop her head low, her legs widening as she continued to balance her weight on all fours.

"Mmm," Red moaned. She nudged her head gently against the side of Gloria's, her breath warm and sweet as it emitted against her ear. "Glor… Gloria," she struggled to get her name out, her eyes closing and her back arching as she pushed for more. "Please," she whispered, as she felt her fingers tease her entrance.

She wanted her.

She needed her.

Gloria pushed a single digit into her, and both groaned loudly as Red's body worked to accept her. It was beautiful—simple. Wanting to feel more of her, drown within her, Gloria worked in a second finger. It was amazing, the girth that clenched around her. She began to thrust into her gently, her thumb working on her clit.

She watched as Red met her move for move. She was a vision. Her free hand moved to push her hair out of her face, and she couldn't help but clench it tightly in her palm. Moving her hand to the back of her neck, she tugged just hard enough so that Red had no choice but to look at her.

She wanted to watch her come undone.

Blue met brown, and desire and love exploded instantaneously.

The way Gloria was looking at her, the feeling of her inside of her, cumulated with the come-hither motion she made, fingers scraping against the bean like bundle of nerves within her pelvic wall—Red's world erupted into a kaleidoscope of color.

"I love you!"

Mi vida, Gloria thought.

She gazed at her adoringly, gradually slowing her movements. The hand that had been tangled in her hair, encouraged her forward. She exhaled a breath of content as Red's body laid atop her own. She accommodated her figure between her legs and lovingly stroked her hair back, placing a small kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too," Gloria whispered. She cradled her close, vowing to never let her go.

Her whole heart, her whole life, wrapped in the embrace of her arms.


End file.
